Ignorance Isn't Bliss
by fudgemonkey878
Summary: She reached a hand to pluck some berries from a bush. They would be safe, why would he pick berries that would be harmful to him? Foxface  tossed a berry into her mouth and slowly chewed.


**I was re-reading The Hunger Games the other day, and I came across the death of Foxface. Really, I wondered what she was thinking, so that's where this little Oneshot popped into my mind.**

I watched him curiously as he picked berries off of a nearby bush.

He was so loud and clumsy. His footsteps echoed throughout the not so silent jungle. It was amazing that Cato hadn't come up and slit his throat yet. He was an easy kill, simple prey, unable to defend himself, and of course, loud enough to hear. With his silent tread he wouldn't know what had hit him. Of course though, there was one thing that was the only thing that prevented that from happening right now.

Katniss Everdeen.

If he killed Peeta then she would be out for their blood with a vengeance. She seemed to have miraclously brought him back from the dead, no doubt whatever was in her pack at the feast was what saved him, and I doubted that she would let him return to the land of the soon-to-be-dead so quickly. If her lover died then there would probably be nothing that she wouldn't do for revenge. I shivered at the thought of it.

She was already deadly with a bow and arrow, and her handy work with a knife was pretty good. She was no where near the level of some of the Careers, but she wasn't mediocre. Se must have hunted at home, how else would she have gotten so handy with weapons in a mining district? I doubt that it took her long to adjust from killing animals, to people.

She would probably win the games with her lover Peeta.

I wasn't even counting myself in the running anymore. I had only made it so far by staying low, killing only when necessary, and not killing anyone in an alliance, doing that would have their partner after me, so I kept quiet. When stealing from people I would only take a little bit of something. With the Careers food mountain I only took some crackers, a couple of apples, a water bottle, small things and small portions so no one would notice what I had done. Good thing that I had stolen from the Careers when I did, their food pyramid was blown up after. While it was ingenious of that boy from 3 to mine around it, it was probably their downfall though. Someone probably stepped on one of the mines and set them off in a chain reaction.

Cato, well, he was unstable. I had watched him and I wondered if he should get his head examined. He volunteered into the games, and he killed everyone without a second thought. The boy from 3, he snapped his neck because he did his job to well. When he found out about the food pyramid, he started beating the ground on all fours and tearing out his hair. I saw him during the bloodbath of Cornucopia, his face, it was horrifying. Full of glee and serene calmness. He enjoyed killing all those people. He was a ruthless killer, but unhinged. He would do something stupid and get himself killed most likely. Maybe he would try to kill Peeta, and then Katniss would kill him.

Peeta, he would win because of the new rule the Gamesmakers installed. Katniss would protect him, and then he would win with her. She had kept him alive when he should have died, and she had kept him alive by telling him which plants were edible or not mostly likely.

That was why I was watching him now.

If Katniss had shown him which berries were poisonous or not, then I was safe to eat whatever he picked from the bushes. When his back was turned I reached my hand through the bushes. I took a small bit of cheese, and some of the berries.

As I rushed back to my hiding spot I ate the cheese right away, and then examined the berries. As I rolled it around my fingers I wondered if the berry was safe after all. It looked like nightlock, but I wasn't sure. The Edible Plants master in the Training Center had shown a berry that looked similar saying that it was poisonous. Was Peeta setting a trap for me? I was about to throw it away before I relaxed. There's no way that it would be nightlock. Why would Peeta pick it for himself? There was no way that he knew I was here either. He was so loud that it was a wonder he could hear himself. I popped the berry into my mouth and chewed slowly.

I spat it out after a second of chewing. It tasted horrible. My vision blurred all of a sudden ad I lurched forward to the ground. I tried to steady myself, but gradually darkness started to take over.

_Darn. _I thought bitterly. _He did set a trap for me after all._

I guess the odds weren't in my favor today.

* * *

**So not exactly how I wanted to it turn out, but it's okay. Review and tell me what you think please.**

**:) :) :) *fudgemonkey878* :) :) :)**


End file.
